Destined for Great and Terrible Things
by avengergeek
Summary: THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF MY PREVIOUS STORY, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET, PLEASE GO DO SO! Sayrah finds out that her life is basically one big fluke. The Norns have told her she will meet her murderer soon, and after her death, Loki will start Ragnarok and the gods will fall as they should. But, the Avengers uncover an oddly powerful girl on Earth. Can she fight the Norn's prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew her hair across her face, blocking her scarred eyes and covering her shocked face. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Her cry echoed over the mountains. She broke down sobbing uncontrollably for her lost love, tears slipping down her face and falling softly on her armor. Why her? Why now? She pushed her hair behind her ear and stared out over the war torn land. Her resolve started to harden, slowly transforming her face from one of anguish and mourning to one of grim determination. A need for bloodthirsty revenge consumed her as she gripped her sword, ready to make the ones who did this pay for the horrors they unleashed onto her life.

"CUT! That's a wrap people! We have ourselves a movie!"

She sighed, relaxing her stance and sauntering off the set toward the crew.

"That was great, Alyss!"

"Awesome work, Alyss!"

"Alyss! Great performance!"

She waved their compliments away. "Please. I'm just lowly start-up actress."

"You're really going places, kid." The director insisted. "Stick with it."

"I intend to. If this movie can be a success, my career will soar."

"It's going to be a hit!"

"One can only hope." Alyss muttered under her breath. The script wasn't exactly an Oscar winner and almost all of the actors, including herself, weren't really well known. The only saving grace this movie had was the producer's name, and Alyss hoped against all hope that it would be enough. If _Valhalla Lost _didn't make it, she didn't know what she was going to do.

Acting was tough, especially for someone who looked like her. Scarring on her cheeks and eyes gave her a wild appearance despite her pale skin and long red hair. That's why when she announced her intent to be an actress, her family and friends laughed and wrote it off as an identity crisis. But she had worked hard, got into top-notch acting schools, landed small roles in TV series and commercial, catching breaks from minor made-for-TV movie companies. Hollywood was a cruel and heartless place to newcomers, so one can only imagine her surprise when a well-known director approached her and offered her the lead in his upcoming movie.

Suddenly, the "up-and-coming" Alyss Frost was the talk of every trashy tabloid and gossipy Hollywood show. What was she like? Can her talents match up to the prestige of Jack Silver's movies? Did she compare to some of the greatest actors ever? Were her life's struggles a help or hindrance to her career? And just how did she get those scars?

It was enough to drive a girl mad.

She moved through the busy set, dodging extras and PAs as they broke down set and the editing process began. As she walked, her vision started to get fuzzy. She slowed, squinting her eyes in panic and confusion. "What the-?" A wave of nausea flowed over her, making her knees buckle and head spin.

"_It is time. Everything has been set in motion. The time for action is now." _a voice echoed in her head. Alyss doubled over, crying out in pain. "Help! Someone! Argh!"

"_No one can help you, child. Not anymore."_

One of her coworkers rushed over to help her to her feet. "Alyss, are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't know."

"DO you need to go to the hospital or something?"

"The hospital? I think I should- ah!" Her head throbbed, cutting her off. An eerie smile flickered across her face

"No, don't be silly. I'm fine." Her eyes and scarring seemed to glow malevolently at the man. "I'm fine."

"Uhh, okay. Sorry. I'm sorry. Bye." he turned his back on her and fled, terrified.

As soon as he left, Alyss shook her head, trying to clear it.

"_Fine. You may win this time. Next time I will be stronger and I __will__ take control."_

Just like that, the pain subsided and Alyss was left alone and confused. "What the hell?"

She stood straight, writing the incident off as post-shoot emotion and nerves about the movie. She made her way to her trailer very slowly in case it happened again.

Once inside, Alyss sighed and sat down at her desk. She removed the most constrictive parts of her costume and wiped off the layers of makeup caked on her face. A knock at the trailer door made her cringe. Why couldn't everyone just leave her be for a few minutes?

"Just a moment!" She threw a T-shirt over her costume and opened the door.

"Morning, darling. Fancy a picnic for two?" asked a familiar voice.

"Tom!" All her worries and doubts melted from her mind. When she was with Tom, she knew she was safe.

A wide smile stretched across her boyfriend's face as he held out a bouquet of daisies. Alyss returned his smile with a kiss. "One sec, let me change. Come in." She opened the door wide to let him in. "I didn't expect you so soon. Shouldn't you be filming for your next blockbuster?"

"They decided to let the scene out early." he replied casually, setting the bouquet down on the vanity.

"You skipped out, didn't you?"

"Hey, they didn't need me! And I had to see you finish up your first Jack Silver movie."

"I'm flattered, but if you keep doing this, they'll…"

"They'll what? Recast me? Too late for that. Besides, I hear that the Avengers have been spotted downtown. How could I pass up an opportunity like that?"

"Alright, alright!" she laughed. "I'll go. Just promise you won't skip out again!" Alyss gave him a friendly swat and drew the curtains to the bed area closed. There would be time to worry about what happened on set later. She quickly changed out of the rest of her costume and put on decent, normal clothes.

"What a relief. I don't know how the people back then stood it." she sighed, looping her arms in his and leaving the trailer together.

"It was a lot colder where the Vikings lived." he reasoned as they walked to the parking lot.

"But still, all the fur…" she shuddered."I'm glad that I talked costuming into using faux."

"You're probably the only actress would even do that." Tom teased.

"Hey, it's accurate enough."

Tom held to door to the awaiting limo open for her. "Alright, but the serious fans might know the difference."

"They're just going to have to deal." she smiled.

"_I couldn't have said it better myself."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama! Psst! Mama!"

"Mama, wake up!"

Narfi and Vali pushed their mother's body excitedly, eager to start the long day ahead of all of them.

"Mama, we're going to be late!"

Sayrah smiled, pretending to still be asleep. She rolled over to face the twins and faked a yawn. Narfi and Vali wiggled in happiness. SHe stretched out and grabbed them, pulling them into a tight hug. They squealed in delight, squirming and writhing in their mother's arms.

"Good morning my babies!"

"Mother! We're not babies! We're practically full-fledged gods!" Vali complained.

"You will always be my babies, no matter what. Wake up your father while I go get dressed, okay?"

"Okay!" the boys chimed in unison. Sayrah laughed and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on, running a hand through her short brown hair and letting out a sigh.

It had been almost four years since the Norns visited her with omens of death. The scenes they showed her of an alternate future had haunted her ever since, mingling with the images left over from Thanos' attack on her mind, forming a whole new level of nightmares for her. It had been a slow, painful recovery into normalcy. She would often wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, immediately turning to make sure Loki was still by her side. It happened so often that it became almost a ritual. She would wake up sobbing, Loki would comfort her, and they would check on Narfi and Vali together. Loki's patience was a blessing. He knew what Thanos did to the mind, but he hadn't known about the Norns. It was too terrifying for her to think about let alone talk about. And besides, how could she tell him everyone they knew would have- should have- died, even their children… and himself.

She tried to push the thoughts from her mind. This was a happy day. This was a happy day. She shut off the water and changed into her "Princess of Asgard" gown. In her hair, she placed the bridal crown that doubled as her royal title since she refused the dwarves' offer to make her a new one. "I'd rather have a weapon." she told them.

"_That seems so long ago now." _she thought to herself. "_How time changes us."_

Sayrah headed back into the bedroom to find Loki playing with the boys on the bed, tossing them around and laughing. She smiled, watching them be so happy. Moments like these felt like the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Alright boys, that's enough. All of you, get ready. Today's a very important day."

Loki sat up and rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

"Uncle Balder's special day!" Narfi shouted.

"And a feast!" Vali added enthusiastically.

"That's right. So that means we have to wear our extra-special outfits today."

The twins and Loki groaned in unison. Sayrah cocked her hip and frowned at them.

"No complaints. Go."

Narfi and Vali slumped off the bed and drudged back to their rooms to go get changed. Loki sighed loudly, drawing a grudging smile from Sayrah's lips.

"Is someone jealous?"

"Jealous? Of Balder? Please." Loki scoffed.

Sayrah moved to his side and embraced him. "You shouldn't be. This is a good thing. If it's... true what they say... that it will prevent.. you know."

"Ragnarok is naught but a myth, Sayrah. Invented by foolish mortals to explain things they couldn't understand."

"But what if... someone knew things about Ragnarok that may or may not havebeentoldtomebythenorns."

Loki turned to face her, alarmed. "What? Sayrah, are you trying to tell me the Norns themselves told you about Ragnarok? Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"

She let out a breath and looked down. "It was awhile ago. Around the time the twins were born. THey... told me a lot of things. Showed me a lot of things. I- I can't explain right now."

Loki cupped her face, looking straight into her eyes. "We will talk about this. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I've been doing it for millennia now. Why stop now?"

He stood and kissed her forehead. "Whatever it is, it will not happen. I won't let anything hurt you or the boys ever again."

"_I hope you can put an end to my worries, Loki. I really hope do."_


	3. Chapter 3

"See? Isn't this better than some stuffy restaurant?"

"I think you might just be a cheap date." Alyss teased him.

Tom made an offended face. "Cheap? I'll have you know these sandwiches are pure Kraft."

"Yeah, yeah. Did craft services make them for you?" They spread out their blanket in a fairly secluded area on the park grass. It was a beautiful day, the sun high in the cloudy blue sky. A few people milled about, enjoying the weather. Tom unpacked the sandwiches and sweets from their basket while Alyss stretched out.

"Paparazzi?" she asked, glancing over her sunglasses to eye the passing people warily.

"We took a circuitous route. And besides, they're busy covering the Avengers."

Alyss smiled. The Avengers. She liked that name. They deserved respect and recognition after saving New York. Public opinion was still mixed about them, but she knew she was definitely a staunch supporter. Tom on the other hand didn't share her opinion.

"Where are they? And who are they fighting this time?" she asked.

"Don't know yet. Probably the city, with lots of people around. You think they would have learned not to fight 'super villains' and so-called aliens in crowded areas by now."

"Lead him over here! Away from the crowd!" a voice shouted overhead.

They looked up. Iron Man hovered above them, gesturing to something out of sight. Captain America and Black Widow burst through the sparse trees, drawing the attention of the passerby. A horde of henchmen followed by a ridiculously costumed villain chased after them, waving various weapons and shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Cowards! Running from a fight! What kind of half-assed superhero team are you?" yelled the leader.

"What are you trying to do? Rob us of our egos? Insults won't get you anywhere." Hawkeye retorted, loosing an arrow that expanded into a net to trap the assorted henchmen.

The man snarled at the heroes. "Then again, I should expect this cowardice from such a pitiful team."

"HEY!" Alyss jumped up, incensed. Irrational anger flooded through her veins. The same power she experienced earlier came rushing back into her body, but this time it felt right, like it was natural for her to have this much power. She could control it. She could do anything. Absolutely anything.

_"And it will only get better when I take over, Alyss." _

"Alyss, please. Sit down. They can handle it. Don't get involved." Tom tugged at her sleeve, trying to keep her from doing something stupid.

She ignored him and tore off her sunglasses, waving them in the air. "HEY! OVER HERE YOU LUMBERING OAF!"

The man skidded to a stop and twisted to face whoever dared insult him. His gaze rested on Alyss and Tom, grinning cruelly. "An intruding civilian? Maybe pounding her into a pulp will make you sissies fight." He advanced toward them threateningly.

"Lay a finger on them, Wrecker, and I'll strew your limbs over the park." Widow threatened loudly, regrouping with Cap and Iron Man. Hawkeye leveled another arrow at him.

He laughed derisively at her and raised a massive fist over Alyss' head.

POW!

Alyss reared back and connected a whopping punch to his jaw, knocking him temporarily stunned. She stepped back, staring down at her clenched fist incredulously.

"How-?" he slurred and took a few clumsy steps away from her.

"ENOUGH OF THESE PETTY GAMES! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR YOUR MISDEEDS!" Thor landed in front of Alyss and Tom. "STAY BACK!" he shouted to them, swinging his hammer in the air and slamming it down hard onto the man's head. The villain crumpled under the force, out cold.

"You didn't have to give him a concussion, Thor." Tony grumbled, landing next to the passed out villain.

Thor shrugged. "I figured that he could handle it."

Tony shook his head and turned to Alyss. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" The Iron Man mask flipped up. He squinted at her, trying to place her face.

"Alyss Frost. We met briefly at Stark Expo last year."

"And I didn't remember you with a face like that?"

"Hey…" Tom warned, moving in front of her.

"It's okay, Tom. He's Tony Stark. That's what he does."

Tony smirked. "Finally, someone gets it."

"What I want to know is how she nearly knocked out a man three times her size with a single punch." Captain America said. "Where did you learn that?"

"_Don't tell them the truth."_

"I-ah- honestly don't know. I'v_e_ only had basic combat training for my movie roles." she shrugged. "Must have been a fluke."

"Well whatever you did, thanks. He can be put behind bars and the people will be safe."

"Until he breaks out again next week." Tom muttered under his breath.

Hawkeye turned his head sharply toward Tom and glared. "Want to say that a little louder, pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy?!" Tom stuttered indignantly. "Why you-"

"Haha oh-kay, I think we should be going now, darling. You are probably needed back onset by now." Alyss grabbed her boyfriend's arm and tugged him away. "It was an honor meeting you all. Thank you so much."

"Yeah. An honor."

"You shush." Alyss waved to the team of superheroes and quickly ushered Tom away before he could get into anymore trouble.

* * *

"That was an exciting date."

"I'm going to assume you're joking." Tom said sulkily once they had arrived back at the set for _Valhalla Lost._

"Oh, don't give me that tone. You can't possibly be jealous of Tony Stark. He's too full of himself." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "You're much better."

"I wasn't talking about Tony- although he is an arrogant twat. I was talking about you and your complete lack of concern for your safety in beating the shit out of that villain guy."

Alyss grimaced. "Tom-about that- I- I don't know what came over me. I just got so angry and I felt like I could take down anyone. It felt- natural. It was so weird."

"What do you mean?" He leaned towards her, concerned.

"I mean... Well I don't know what I mean. It's really confusing to me and hard to explain." she shook her head. "I just don't know what's wrong."

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with you. You're probably just running on the leftover nerves from the movie." he assured.

"That's what I said too, but-"

Tom cut her off with a kiss. "Get some rest. Have a good night's sleep and eat something wholesome and see how better you feel in the morning. I want you to call me right away if you feel anything bad or weird or off or anything, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." He gave her a final hug and walked off waving until he was out of sight.

"_Do not worry little mortal. You shan't be feeling anything soon."_

* * *

"Thor…. Get down here. I think you should see this." Tony called over the mansion intercom, uneasiness in his voice. They were back at Stark- newly renamed Avengers- Tower, and Tony had gone straight to his workshop the moment they entered the door. Usually Thor wasn't allowed to go anywhere near it, but this was a special exception.

"What has you troubled, Man of Iron?" Thor strode in and stood behind Tony, who pulled up a few screens with lines and words that Thor didn't understand on them.

"I did some energy readings of that girl we met at the fight. It's not normal, not human. The closest I can say is that she looks… Asgardian. These scans are similar to yours and Loki', but there are some major differences." He pointed to one of the floating screens. "See, these are yours, and here is hers. The residual power frequencies and energy scans are much stronger in hers."

Thor's face scrunched in confusion. "That doesn't seem right. I do not know of any Asgardians or something of the sort here on Midgard besides myself."

"Well she's here. And I don't think she knows it yet, either. She might have some suspicions, but they're not all there yet."

"Interesting. We should take some precautionary methods. Contact the Son of Coul and ask him to keep a watch on her. If anything seems out of the ordinary, let me know immediately."

"Right." Tony nodded and tapped some keys. "Do you think your brother has anything to do with this?"

"No, he's home with his new bride. He doesn't mention his time here at all. I will contact him just in case, though."

"You do that."

Thor left Tony alone to work. Tony stared at the screens, wondering if this girl would become a new threat. It would be a shame if she was. He would hate to have to hit that pretty face.


	4. Chapter 4

It would be a day of celebration throughout all of Asgard. A time where the entire realm would be united in one goal, the immortal protection of Balder the Good. Odin presided over all who were able to attend such a momentous occasion. The inhabitants of Asgard completely circled around the palace and there were still more trying to squeeze into the awaiting crowd. Still, there was one man who was not there and arguably the most important one of them all to Odin.

"Father, he has not arrived. There has been no word on Thor for weeks. We need to start. Our people grow restless." Balder pleaded.

Odin turned from the balcony to glare at him. "We are not starting until every one of my sons is here, and if that means waiting for months, then so be it."

"Father, your love for Thor clouds your judgment. It is best for the people of Asgard if we start now."

"And it is best for me if my son- my sons- are here beside me!"

"I bet you wouldn't even care if I was present or not. Probably even throw a party." Loki thought bitterly, throwing scathing glances at Odin and Balder.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Sayrah laid a comforting hand on his arm. "It's not worth it."

"I can't stand it, Sayrah. He's a bastard. Balder is lucky that he's "mummy's" favorite. Odin would never allow for this for him. It would have to be for Thor, precious Thor, golden Thor."

"This isn't about favorites, Loki. It's about fate and preventing what might be."

He turned sharply toward her. "Why are you so concerned about this? Tell me what the Norns said to you."

She shook her head. "No. It's not the time. I-"

"The Norns? What are you saying, Loki? Why are you bringing up those witches at a time like this?" Balder interrupted, having eavesdropped on their conversation. "If you are planning something, I swear-"

"I am not planning anything, Balder. Why would I want to ruin such a special day?" his voice positively dripped with sarcasm.

Balder started at him, an expression of disbelief and anger on his face.

"Balder." Odin spoke calmly.

He stopped, squeezing his hands into fists and continuing to glare at Loki.

"Do you have something to say, Loki?" Odin asked.

"I do not, but Sayrah-"

"No! Nothing important! Just being silly is all, heh." Sayrah cut him off in a hurry.

Odin leveled his wise gaze on her, making the guilt and fear she felt inside come bubbling up to the surface.

"It's... about Ragnarok. And the Norns." she said before she could stop herself.

"Go on."

Sayrah let out a deep breath and continued. "Shortly after the twins arrived, the Three Norns appeared to me and told me that this was not the way things should be. They said that I should not even exist and that by doing so, I had messed up an ancient timeline that had been spinning for ages. They showed me images of what would have happened if I had not survived the burning of my mortal village, images of Ragnarok- and Balder's death."

"So you're saying that by simply existing, you are preventing Ragnarok and my own death?" Balder asked skeptically. "That's preposterous. You must have dreamed it."

"No! I didn't dream it!"

"Were they truly the Norns?" asked Odin. "Many people go through experiences where they think the Norns have appeared to them, but they actually have not."

"I've encountered the Norns twice in my lifetime. Once when I almost perished saving Thor's ungrateful ass and what I just told you. I _know_ that they were the Norns."

Odin stared at her, silent. After a short pause, he shook his head and spoke. "We are to continue with the plans today as usual. If what you say is true, Sayrah, it will just be added protection."

"They also... they also said that I would meet my death soon." she added quietly.

"What?! Sayrah! Why didn't you say-?" Loki started.

"Because I didn't want to worry you or the boys, or anyone else."

"Did they say anything more specific than that? Like when, or who?" Balder asked.

She shook her head no.

"The Norns have always been shrouded in mystery, even to myself." Odin said. "Let us hope that they mistook their visions." He turned away from them. "Come, Balder. It's time."

The two of them left to address the restless crowd. Frigg stood beside them both, beaming with pride and adoration, completely unconcerned by anything that had been said. Loki scowled at the three of them, incensed that they did not take the matter of his wife's death under graver consideration.

"How can they do that? Just sit there without a care in the world. As long as nothing threatens them, they don't care. No one would _dare_ to attack Odin and his beloved family."

"We are a part of his family." Sayrah said.

"_I _am not his family. _You_ are not part of his family._ The twins_ are not part of his family."

"Loki..."

"No! I've had it with these arse- faced oafs. If they don't want to listen to us, then we have to take matters into our own hands."

"What can you even do, Loki? The Norns are powerful, more powerful than Odin, more powerful than Hel or Thor, or even Thanos."

"If we don't do anything, you'll die, Sayrah!" Loki shouted. Narfi and Vali looked up from their play and began to cry at his loudness.

Sayrah glared at him. "Look what you did." She turned away from him and scooped the boys up in her arms, softly reassuring them with kind words.

Loki watched her, a set expression on his face. If Sayrah left him, he wouldn't know what to do with his life. She _was_ his life. And by Odin, he would utterly destroy anything or anyone that tried to harm her.


	5. Chapter 5

Relief washed over her as the driver pulled into the long driveway of her home. She was glad that they had filmed close by. Hotels were such a hassle. And fans and reporters were even worse.

"Thank you. You need not come in tomorrow. I'll drive myself if I have to go anywhere." She dismissed the driver with a friendly wave and entered her home as the limousine cruised out of the drive. She was so ready to relax and sleep the weirdness of this day away.

"Rufus!" she whistled when she reached the front hall. "Here kitty!"

But no little gray kitten scampered out of who-knows-where to greet her. "Rufus?"

_"Danger. Close by. Very close by." _

She immediately thought of the worst scenarios. Someone tried to break in and hurt her cat. Someone cut the phone lines and was going to attack her. Someone was trying to steal her stuff. Someone….someone was in her house. Magic energy pooled cautiously in her fingertips as she rounded the corner of the hall, holding her hands close to her face in the way one would hold a weapon.

The lights flicked on and a tall man with blond hair grabbed her wrist, forcing it and the surprise blast of magic shooting from her hand down into the carpet. She snarled at him and swung her free hand into his face in a surge of adrenaline and anger. The man reeled back, surprised at her strength. He started towards her again, but she anticipated his move and gave him a sharp blow to the head. He fell instantly, landing with a soft thud on the carpeted floor.

"Oh my god." she panicked, falling to her knees. "What the hell did I do?!"

"_Check him."_

She shuffled toward him, hands trembling as she turned him over to get a better look at his face.

"Oh." she whispered. He was young, probably even younger than her. And handsome. Guilt tugged at her stomach as she checked to see if the man was still breathing.

"He's alive."

"_Darn."_

Alyss shifted his arm, looking at a familiar insignia on his shoulder.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. What are they doing in my house?"

After word had got out that the Avengers were at the beck and call of the government, blame and finger-pointing shifted to S.H.I.E.L.D., a super secret spy agency working to "protect the earth". There were lots of mixed feelings about the new agency lurking in secrecy and shadows. Alyss for one figured if they were the ones who stopped the world security from blowing up New York, then they were good enough to protect the human race.

"_Wipe his mind."_

Alyss touched his forehead lightly. The scars around her eyes glowed white.

"_There might be surveillance measures."_

She scanned the room for cameras. There was a small one on the ceiling corner of the hall. Her eyes glowed again and she shot a small burst of energy at it to fry its circuits.

* * *

"Get another feed. Now." Coulson barked at the tech agent.

"I'm sorry sir, the other cameras he installed haven't registered in our surveillance monitors yet."

"You mean to tell me we have a incapacitated agent in a hostile situation and no way to communicate with him?"

"Well... we _could _have sent a man who knows what 's doing in the field instead of a rookie agent." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Agent Bruns?"

"Nothing sir. We can set up a live feed through his comms link."

"Do it. And tell me the instant those cameras are live."

"Yes sir." The woman started typing rapidly, feeding commands to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s many computers. Coulson rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. Damn, he hoped that this wasn't another Loki.

* * *

Alyss hauled the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent into the living room and propped him up on the sofa. She settled down in the chair across from him, staring intently. He woke up quickly, blinking at his surroundings as they came in focus.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Alyss asked immediately.

The agent shook his head slightly, as if trying to remember what he _was_ doing there.

"I'm your new bodyguard." He replied in a clipped tone, stiffly offering his hand.

"Do you have a name?"

He hesitated. "Er... James- Jake. It's Jake."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh-huh. And you're my new bodyguard why?"

"Your publicist thought it would be a good idea to have extra security after your big movie to fend off interviewers and such." He kept his eyes straight and dropped his hand after realizing she wouldn't shake it.

Alyss dropped her gaze toward the S.H.I.E.L.D. sign on his uniform. Were all their agents such bad liars?

"_Ask him how he wants to die. Quickly and painlessly or long and torturous._"

"And you'll be living here?" she asked instead.

"If you wish, ma'am. Is there room?"

"No, no there's plenty of room. It's just… I've never had a bodyguard before."

"It would seem you need one now, ma'am."

"I guess so." She squeezed her eyes shut. Now what? Should she point out that he's a liar and throw him out of her house? Should she let him stay? Maybe he would be able to help with what's wrong with her. "Oh, god, what is Tom going to say?" she realized, exasperated.

"_Get rid of him. Kill him now before it's too late."_

She sat up, alarmed. She glanced at James-Jake. Did he hear that? Do agents have special mind reading tech that the public doesn't know about?But he didn't move. Guess not.

She studied this man on her sofa. The way he held himself suggested military training. He was tall, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was handsome in a reserved way. She guessed that as soon as he came out of training, he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Just a rookie.

"So… do you want me to show you around?" she ventured after a long, awkward silence.

Jake squinted at her. "I already know the layout of the entire premises, possible points of entry, and the best ways to get out quickly in an emergency."

"Oh."

He cracked a tiny smile. "But sure."


End file.
